The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea paniculata and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Bokrathirteen’. ‘Bokrathirteen’ represents a new panicle hydrangea, a deciduous shrub grown for landscape use.
‘Bokrathirteen’ arose as part of an ongoing breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Booskoop, The Netherlands with the goal of developing new cultivars of Hydrangea with compact plant habits and attractive and abundant flowers. ‘Bokrathirteen’ derived from open pollination of an unnamed proprietary seedling of Hydrangea paniculata in summer of 2003. The new cultivar was selected from the resulting seedling as a single unique plant in summer of 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood stem cuttings by the Inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands in summer of 2006. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in five successive generations.